The Violin
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: John gets mad when Sherlock refuses to play the violin properly so Sherlock offers to teach him. Johnlock.


This was written for thisisntwhaty0uwanted, based on the prompt "John yelling at Sherlock to play the violin halfway decent for once and then Sherlock asking John to play instead and then John having Sherlock teaching him. Any rating." for the johnlockchallenges' gift exchange.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

As soon as John opened the door he heard it, Sherlock playing that stupid violin again and John's mood instantly went from bad to worse. It'd been three days since their last case was solved and now Sherlock was driving him crazy. He'd just arrived home from a long day at work and wanted nothing more than something to eat and then heading upstairs to bed for a well deserved rest. What he didn't want was Sherlock playing that infernal violin at all hours of the night again. The past three nights all he could hear was Sherlock screeching away on his bloody violin. John could handle Sherlock playing the violin, even at 4am in the morning, when he was playing actual music but ever since the last case Sherlock hadn't played anything even halfway decent.

John stormed up the stairs, bursting through the door into their flat to see Sherlock staring out the window, violin in one hand and bow in the other.

"Sherlock, please, just once would you play some actual music on that thing?" John had had enough and he just wanted the noise to stop.

"But I'm bored John!" exclaimed Sherlock, "I need another case."

"I don't care if you're bored Sherlock, I've had a long day at work and I'd rather not come home to you screeching away on your violin. Play some proper music or find something else to do," replied John, his head hurting at the awful sound Sherlock was making.

"It's my violin, I can do what I want with it. I did warn you that I played the violin before we moved in together," said Sherlock, recalling the first conversation he'd ever had with John.

"I thought you meant play properly!" All John wanted to do now was go to bed and have a long nap but he couldn't with Sherlock still playing his violin.

"I can play properly!" Sherlock snapped, getting angry at John now, it wasn't his fault he was bored.

"Well why don't you then?" John replied angrily, a pounding beginning in his head, he really needed to sleep.

"Here, if you want someone to play so much why don't you play it yourself," said Sherlock, holding out his violin towards John.

"I can't play the bloody violin Sherlock!" John shouted, turning to leave.

"Then stop complaining about the way I play it then!" Sherlock shouted back, but didn't get a reply from John as he was already walking away.

John stormed up to his room then, he'd had enough of Sherlock.

He came downstairs a while later for a cup of tea and something to eat before returning to his room. The next morning he left for work without saying a word to Sherlock who was standing by the window, violin in hand but he hadn't heard Sherlock play it since their argument.

Three days later and neither of them had said a word to the other and John still hadn't heard Sherlock play the violin since.

John decided enough was enough and broke the silence.

"Sherlock, you need to eat," said John, when he realized Sherlock probably hadn't had anything to eat since their argument.

"I'm fine," mumbled Sherlock, not looking away from the sample he was examining through his microscope.

"No you're not, now eat," said John, and Sherlock reluctantly picked up the piece of toast that john had placed in front of him.

John left that morning for work without another word.

When John got home that evening he was beginning to feel guilty, not just about the fight he and Sherlock had had but the fact that Sherlock hadn't played the violin since; the man must've been going out if his mind with boredom.

"Sherlock," John said tentatively to the man currently sprawled on the couch, "I'm sorry for what I said the other day and I don't mind if you continue to play your violin, whichever way you please."

"Would you like me to teach you?" asked Sherlock, from his position on the couch, now looking expectantly at John.

"What?" asked John, having no idea what Sherlock was talking about.

"The violin," Sherlock repeated, he really hated repeating himself but he never got too mad at John for it.

"Sorry, what?" asked John, still confused about what Sherlock was trying to say.

"John, I know my mind works faster than yours but yours can't be than slow," replied Sherlock, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Did you just ask me if I wanted to learn the violin?" asked John, he wasn't sure if he understood what Sherlock was saying.

"Yes and don't make me repeat myself again," said Sherlock, now moving into a sitting position on the couch.

"Ahh…sure," said John, unsure where Sherlock's question had come from and why he'd accepted the offer.

"Well come on then." Sherlock had now gotten off the couch and picked up his violin and bow.

"You mean right now?" John asked uncertainly, he was asking a lot of questions tonight.

"Yes John, I'm bored and we currently have no cases so now is the perfect time." Sherlock's tone indicated that it was obvious that he would teach him right now and that John was in idiot for asking.

"Ok then," said John, taking a small step towards Sherlock, not sure exactly what was going on but expected it was some sort of experiment and curiosity got the best of him so he asked just that.

"This isn't some sort of an experiment, is it?"

"No John, now come over here so I can teach you," Sherlock said, getting impatient and motioning for John to join him.

Sherlock handed the violin to John and showed him how to hold it then placed the bow in his other hand. When John was holding the violin and was about to ask Sherlock what to do next, Sherlock did the last thing that John had been expecting and wrapped his arms around John, placing his hands on top of John's so now Sherlock could control John playing the violin.

John was about to protest when he realized how comfortable and natural it felt to have Sherlock's arms around him, Sherlock's chest pressed against his back. He soon felt himself relaxing back into Sherlock as Sherlock taught him how to play a few chords.

Right then John realized it, something had changed between him and Sherlock. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened but John could tell that their relationship had gone past friendship to something more, and being this close to Sherlock, John knew that Sherlock felt the same way in return.

* * *

AN: I know nothing about the violin so let me know if anything doesn't make sense and thanks for reading :) Review?


End file.
